


"Nicotine"

by GraphiteWrites



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, PWP, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Songfic, dingy bathroom sex, i have no clue how to tag this, mcu/comic canon mashup, nicotine, sneaky russian spies, soviet soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraphiteWrites/pseuds/GraphiteWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Natasha have a habit of meeting in dark places behind everyone's back for one more fix. Always one more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Nicotine"

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are "Nicotine" by Panic! At the Disco.
> 
> I could literally write a fic for every song on that album. I love it a lot.  
> I know there's prolly a typo or two, but I couldn't find them when I went to go fix them. So please don't mind.

It wasn’t the safest place, but that was why she had picked it. She had left enough crumbs along the way, hoping he would take the bait. No one knew she was here. No one knew who she was in a place like this. She had picked a small trucker bar in The Middle of Nowhere, Louisiana where the blues music was loud enough to induce headaches and more men had tried to grab her ass than she could count on both hands. Every one of them walked away nursing a different body part.

  
She sat in the darkest corner, her red locks tucked under a blonde wig, finishing off her sixth straight shot of vodka—if that’s what they call this weak shit. More like water, the Russian in her groused. With a deep sigh, she drained the small glass, giving up hope after two hours. She hated that it took so much to get drunk. Fucking Soviet drugs.

  
_Cross my heart and hope to die_   
_Burn my lungs and curse my eyes_   
_I’ve lost control and I don’t want it back_

Two more shots down and she stood to go to the restroom. There was a single sink, and two dilapidated stalls with dirty toilets and missing or broken doors. The water was nice and warm as she splashed her face, fighting… what, exactly? Not fatigue. Exasperation? Desperation? She felt something inside her chest that she hadn’t been able to shake since that afternoon on the overpass. Maybe, just maybe, it was the ache of decades-old memories that occasionally played like a film reel at the back of her mind.

  
_I’m going numb, I’ve been hijacked_   
_It’s a fucking drag_

There was a faint _click_ behind her and she raised her head to look into the mirror, turning the water off and reaching for a paper towel. Their eyes met in the half-dark flickering of the fluorescents, his fingers falling off the door lock to dangle at his side as he slowly walked up behind her. There was a tightening in her chest as his right arm snaked around her waist, his chest molding along her back. His left hand skimmed up her arm, along her shoulder, up her neck. She watched the glinting reflection of his metal fingertips as they slipped under the edge of her wig. He scraped it off, scratching her scalp lightly as he did so, bringing her head back to rest on his shoulder. He buried his face in her shoulder and bright hair. She felt his lips press open kisses on the skin of her neck, just below her ear.

  
_I taste you on my lips and I can’t get rid of you  
So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do_

Her left hand moved over his on her stomach while the other reached up to run through his greasy hair. She tugged at the hair tie holding the bun on the back of his head in favor of a handful of loose locks. She bit her lip as he pushed her forward with his hips, mashing her pelvis against the edge of the sink just right.

_Yeah, you’re worse than nicotine, nicotine.  
You’re worse than nicotine._

His mouth trailed down the column of her throat, leaving a path of fire in the wake of his lips. The hand on her stomach dipped below the waistband of her jeans, popping the button open with his thumb. He cupped her through a thin scrap of underwear, grinding the heel of his hand against her clit. Flames roared to life in her belly. With a fistful of hair, she yanked his mouth off her collar to completely devour him. There was nothing sweet about her kiss; it was all clashing tongues and scraping teeth and buried memories. He pusher harder with his hand and she shoved her hips back in retaliation, rubbing against his obviously growing erection.

He growled into her mouth and she spun in his arms, feeling a faint regret at the loss of his touch. Her small hands fisted in his dirty sweater as she pushed him back away from the sink and straight to the wall, kissing his jaw, under his chin, down the straining muscle of his neck. He grunted when his back slammed into the wall, the back of his head bouncing a bit off the concrete. He found that he didn’t care when her teeth scraped against his collarbone and her hips ground up against his. Her cool hands delved under the waistband of his jeans, finding his ass and grabbing strong handfuls. His eyes closed tight and he bit his lip when she rotated her hips and rubbed against him in small, slow circles. His hands found the skin of her back beneath her leather jacket and thin shirt, the nails of his right hand scratching at her shoulder blades.

_It’s better to burn than to fade away_   
_Better to leave than to be replaced._   
_I’m losing to you, baby I’m no match_

For a few fleeting moments, he remembered what this was like. What it was like to feel something for someone. It was one thing he knew that she could provide him. It’s why he was here. He was still hiding from Steve, running from that part of his past. But her… her he remembered. There were nights sneaking into her room to steal kisses and touches, and he wanted to feel that again; to feel a fire under his skin. This wasn’t their first meeting, and it would doubtfully be their last. It was an addiction to the both of them.

A quiet moan slipped from his lips when her thigh between his legs was replaced by her hand down his front, fingers gripping and nails gently scraping along his length. He realized it was his breathing that was speeding up, coming and going in gasps through his nose as he clenched his teeth. He could smell her arousal in response to his and it drove him crazy. His hands grabbed her waist firmly and lifted her feet off the ground, slamming her back into the stall wall next to them.

_I’m going numb, I’ve been hijacked  
It’s a fucking drag_

Once he had her there, he pushed her shirt up and felt for a breast, filling his fleshy, right palm with the warm weight of her, rolling a nipple and basking in her moans. His lips found her neck again, his left hand pushing her jeans down her thighs, kicking one of her feet free. One of her hands pulled and tugged at his pants, freeing his erection, while her other grabbed desperately at his waist, pulling him closer. She felt his length rub against her and she let out a low, slow moan, reaching between them and moving her underwear to the side. In one swift, hard motion he was buried inside her and they both let out a deep growl.

_I taste you on my lips and I can’t get rid of you_   
_So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do_   
_Yeah you’re worse than nicotine, nicotine_   
_You’re worse than nicotine_

Their foreheads touched, both their eyes screwed shut as her left leg hooked around his hips, keeping his pace short and hard. Her hands clawed at his open sweater and it fell off his shoulders, exposing the bright metal under the sleeve, his scarring exposed by the narrow straps of his tank top. As he thrust into her, she placed small open kisses along the seam on his shoulder, panting and gasping sharply between each one. His right hand moved to grip her naked thigh with a bruising force, bending her knee high up his back and reaching for the top of the cheap stall with his metal arm. He used the leverage to change his angle and move deeper, letting out a groan when he sunk to the hilt with each new stroke.

_Just one more hit and then we’re through  
‘Cause you could never love me back_

She threw her head back and cried out, feeling herself reach the edge of orgasm. Her hands found his face and she drew it towards hers. She kissed him violently, full of fire and passion and wasted decades. They opened their eyes, forehead pressed together as they both came dangerously close. He could hear the groan of the stall beneath his hand; could feel it molding to the shape of his fingers. He looked scared to let go. She held onto him, one hand buried tight in his hair and the other holding his cheek.  
  
 _Cut every tie I have to you_  
 _‘Cause your love’s a fucking drag_  
 _But I need it so bad_

One deep breath and she let herself go, her walls tightening around him and her legs shaking. Spots danced around the edges of her vision.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she moaned against his lips.

He started to slow down, to stop, but she didn’t let him. “No,” she told him, still riding out her orgasm. “Come for me,” she pleaded with his sad, angry face. “James,” she whispered.

He looked at her with wide eyes as he picked his pace back up.  
  
 _Yeah your love’s a fucking drag_  
 _But I need it so bad._

Three rough, deep strokes and he was finished, feeling her still tight and warm around him. He let out a strangled, satisfied noise as he slowed to a stop, waiting a moment before releasing her leg and pulling out of her.

He peeled his left hand from the wall above her head, seeing the mangled mess he left behind.

They got cleaned up and dressed in silence, buttoning each other’s jeans and zipping each other’s jackets. He watched from behind her in the mirror as she tucked her hair back under the wig.

She unbolted the door and opened it to a line of old, unhappy men. With James and his dark stare trailing behind her, no one dared try to touch her on the way out. They slipped out the back door, hand in hand, and paused at the edge of the shadows in the alley. She held his face gently in her hands and kissed him softly, sweetly. It was a silent goodbye that promised something more. She tucked a strand of long hair behind his ear and he leaned down to place a tender kiss on each of her temples.

“My Natalia,” he sighed.

“Always.”

They turned in opposite directions, fingers touching as long as their arms would allow. Then he flipped up his hood and she turned up her collar, walking away until the next seedy place found them. It left them with an unbearable itch until their next hurried fix.

_You’re worse than nicotine, nicotine.  
Yeah..._


End file.
